


something important

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [20]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	something important

 "After some love making he often unloaded. Not when his member was floppy, but mostly when he was the one running the action. He did, but that was only health issue for him. No pleasue, no sense at all. Just to dont let it be here where it shouldnt be too long.   
At the other hand there was Jeager, two of them even. Sex was something very pleasurable to them, only with Burbor of course. Its obvious that they wanted climax and that sometimes they didnt need much, after lovely foreplay with their boyfriend. Also to not bore him for too long.   
For dwarf it was pretty much neutral. It just... was here. Nothing exciting in just a fact that redhead was unloading his balls. Thats what just happens. Not arousing. Messy. Biological. Boring.  
But he couldnt deny it, that only act bored him, yes, but... mage expression, his voices... how unsheathed and defenceless he was while cumming. How he knew that he just made him groan with pleasure, that he was comfortable enough with him to let him look at him in such situation, when hes so... naked. Literally and emotionally. He knew he was the only one person on earth that could make him so shaken up and glad at the same time.   
So at this point, their time spent together was a big satisfactory for both of them. And then they always cuddled and fell asleep, embrancing each other. Burbor never felt used or forced to it, feeling all the love before, during and after it. Sex wasnt something important to him, but that tightened the bond within them. And that was what mattered."


End file.
